Brawl for The Moon/Episode 1
Basketball: Why would we battle for the moon? It's cold, rocky, and just plain boring! *Harry drops down monitor showing luxorious resort on moon* Harry: Well, here's the twist! On the moon, I have put in a luxorious resort! And all 22 of you are going to compete for it! All but Harry: Wow that's cool! Wow! Oh yeah I hope I win that! Wow! Cool! Harry: OK you can stop awing at the resort. *slings monitor back up* Circle: So, are there any rules? Harry: Yes. *David peeks up onto screen* David: AWW SERIOUSLY? Harry: David, what are you doing here? Your not in this show! David: AWW SERIOUSLY? *Harry sucks David out back to Goiky* Harry: Anyway, here are the rules! *Slings down chalkboard with rules* Harry: Rules are in BFDI standards, you compete in challenges until there's 2 of you left, and then you compete in one last challenge. Ice Cube: But the winner of BFDI season 1 was decided by voting! Harry: OK then standard object show rules! *Slings chalkboard back up* Harry: Also, I'm going to give a little something to one of you to start you out! Taffy: YAY! We all get prizes! Harry: I said ONE of you gets a prize. *cut to Taffy with big eyes and huge frown* Harry: ...ok then. Harry: Now who gets the prize will be decided by a wheel! Brownie: What wheel? Harry: This one! *pops up wheel from big seat on main stand* Harry: This wheel will also be used to decide challenges and in some cases, Random Elimination! *all gasps* Harry: Now let's see who gets the prize! *spins wheel and lands on Circle* Harry: Congratulations Circle! You get a starter Win Token! Circle: Cool! *gets hit in face with WT* OW! Harry: Now we can begin the challenge! *shuts current wheel and pops new one up* *spins wheel and lands on Eat the most yoyleberries* Harry: The challenge is to eat yoyleberries! Whoever eats the most will become a team captain! Second best will too. *shoots piles of yoyleberries in front of each of the contestants* Harry: 3 *zoom on Basketball*...2*zoom on Balloon*...1*zoom on Square*...GO! All but Balloon: OMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOM *Square gets tapped on back by Balloon* Square: What? Balloon: I've got a great idea of how to eat all these berries! *brings out vacuum* Square: Balloon, that's cheating! *Balloon sucks all berries up with vacuum* Harry: What the? Harry: Balloon, did you eat all those berries that quickly? I highly doubt it! Square: Yeah, he used a vacuum to suck them all up! Harry: Balloon, you get a penalty after this challenge is over, AND your disqualified from the challenge! Balloon: WHAT?! *Balloon is popped by Harry* *Balloon dissapears from chart of contestants still in challenge* Woody: Ehhhh.... Basketball: You have got to be kidding, your afraid of yoyleberries? Woody: AAHHHH! Basketball you scared me! Basketball: Of course I did, you have panphobia, which makes you afraid of everything! *rolls eyes* Woody: Oh...ehhh... Juice Box: Urrgh, I'm feeling woozy! *turns to metal* Juice Box: Oh no, I forgot about after effects of eating yoyle! *tries to eat yoyleberries* Juice Box: ACK! I can't eat these yoyleberries! Harry: Juice Box is out! *Juice Box disappears from chart of contestants in challenge* *Woody eats yoyleberry* Woody: AAAHHH! *passes out* Harry: Woody's out! *Woody disappears from chart of contestants in challenge* 1 hour of pathetic failure later... *Everyone slowly eating yoyleberries in exhaust* Harry: Come on! You can do it! *Bowling Ball falls over* *Bowling Ball dissapears from chart* Harry: It's all down to Square, Chainsaw and Donut! *Chainsaw silently standing* Donut: You haven't even ate any yoyleberries! Donut: Then again I'm still wondering how I'm eating these when my mouth is a hole... Donut: Harry, Chainsaw isn't eating yoyleberries, so shouldn't he be out? Harry: Hmm, I guess your right. Chainsaw is out! 2 hours of even patheticer failure later Harry: OH COME ON! This should've been done hours ago! *MePhone4 zips onto screen* MePhone4: Hey that's my line! *MePhone4 zips back off* Donut: One...last...yoyleberry...*falls over* Square: YES! Harry: Square and Donut get to pick the teams! Square & Donut: ALRIGHT! Harry: But, next episode! Square & Donut: Wait, what? Harry: Yeah, you heard me right! Next episode! Balloon: Oh come o-*popped by Harry* *episode ends* Category:Pepper